I Like Everything Sweet
by Fushigi Doll
Summary: Naruto likes everything sweet. Sweet Soup? Yes. Sweet Chocolates? Yes. Sweet...Hinata? Oh, definitely YES.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a oneshot for NaruHina fans. By the way, this happened months after Hinata's confession. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**I Like Everything Sweet**

* * *

"Have you already told Hinata?"

"Told her what, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, you know what I mean…"

* * *

The vast blue sky was clear and the sun among the puff of clouds shone brightly, bathing the whole village of Konohagakure with warm bright light. It was another day filled with pleasant weather and pleasant mood. People got out of their houses and started setting and opening up their shops. Most stores have been decorated in red and white colors. Red and white flowers dominated the streets. A sweet delicious scent filled the atmosphere as lots and lots of boxes were taken and laid out for all to see. Today would definitely be a very busy day.

Why?

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

The streets flooded with people almost immediately. Greetings of good mornings were exchanged, but the greetings of a happy Valentine's Day could very well be heard around. Couples were everywhere, chocolates in red heart-shaped boxes with flashy ribbons were given by blushing girls and accepted—or rejected—by guys.

Love was _everywhere._

A loud long sigh escaped the mouth of a certain blue-eyed blond ninja who was alone slouching on a park bench.

Wait, it wasn't a park bench. All the seats were long occupied by the big butts of unlikely couples not even worth mentioning.

He was seated on the cool green grass staring longingly at the couples around him.

Then, he sighed again. "Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of Konoha…didn't receive any chocolates" Naruto grumbled. "Look at them! It's like I'm not even here!" he muttered to himself. Then at the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl in a distance giving chocolates to a chubby guy who eagerly accepted it. Naruto stood up and brushed the grass off his orange pants. "Even that guy, who's already fat enough, was given one. Why can't anyone give me _at least _one?" he asked no one in particular, a pout was on his face. He strode off the park and headed towards Ramen Ichiraku, deciding that he'd rather eat than think about it.

While on the way, he couldn't help but feel sadder and sadder as he passed by every couple on the street. They look so happy. Guys who received chocolates happily ate and savored the sweet taste in their mouths. Naruto's mouth almost watered as he took in the sweet scent lurking around the bustling street. The tempting smell filled his nose and made his stomach growl.

This was what he hated about Valentine's Day. The fact that there are lots of chocolates but he couldn't have one was annoying. Sure, he could buy chocolates for himself but he always wished he could eat chocolates given to him. He wanted to eat a special chocolate, a chocolate given to him and _for _him.

A chocolate filled with love.

Picking up his pace, Naruto continued on his way, all the while having a sour look on his face. He didn't care if people would start to look at him strangely on why he would have such a foul mood on such a so-called lovely day—if they even cared to look. Besides, why would he care? He knew he wasn't the only one being miserable. Lots of single dudes in Fire country probably felt the same way too.

Naruto's mood began to brighten up a bit as he spotted the ramen shop he loved so much in a distance. Going to Ichiraku's to eat ramen had always cheered him up no matter what problem he has. Now isn't an exception.

"Yeah! Time for some extra large bowl of—"

"Naruto-kun" a soft gentle voice called to him from behind.

"Huh? A large bowl of Naruto-kun? That doesn't sound right…" Naruto muttered before realization dawned on him. He quickly whirled around and looked back wide-eyed at the midnight-haired girl's lavender eyes. "Hinata? Ya need something?" he asked in pure curiosity.

"Um…" Hinata shifted her gaze to her sandals. Her hands were at her back, clutching a red rectangular box tightly out of nervousness. It was obviously a Valentine's chocolate. She would've put the chocolates in a heart-shaped box but was too embarrassed to do so. That's why she decided to place it in a rectangular one instead. "Um, Naruto-kun…I…I just want to say…" mustering up all of her courage, she brought her hands forward and held out the red box to the stunned Naruto. "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun!" she almost shouted.

He just stared at her dumbly. Hinata was blushing hard. Her eyes were shut closed and her head was bowed down. He didn't fail to notice the trembling of her hands as she held out the box to him. Was she really nervous?

Speaking of which, did she just say 'happy Valentine's Day'? To him_?_ And in her hand…is that…chocolate? For him?

He was dumbfounded.

Hinata slowly and cautiously opened her eyes and raised her head. She wondered why Naruto wasn't speaking at all. Was he going to reject her?

Just the thought made her heart ache. It made her want to cry. But she stopped herself from even shedding a tear. The last thing she'll do was cry in front of the man she loved for a very long time.

Rejected or not, she wanted to give Naruto the chocolate she made.

"Hinata…I…" Naruto muttered.

She held her breath.

"You…" He slowly raised his hands.

Was he going to reject her? Hinata immediately shut her eyes tight and braced herself for Naruto's next words that would surely crush her.

But it never came.

The next thing she knew, his arms were around her waist as he hugged her tightly. Her face immediately flamed. "N-Naruto-kun?!"

"I'm so happy! Hinata-chan gave me chocolates!" he chuckled.

Hinata turned her head a little to take a look at Naruto. She was shocked to see a tear ready to trickle down at the corner of his eye. He's crying?

"No one has given me a chocolate yet. You're the first one!" Naruto said as he turned to look at Hinata and grinned.

She turned bright red and looked away. "I hope…I hope you'll…like them" she shyly said.

"I definitely love it even before tasting it!" Naruto said. Then, he paused. "Speaking of which…where is the chocolate?" He turned his head side to side to search for the missing box but didn't find it.

"Uh….Naruto-kun?" Hinata quietly called as she pointed at the small gap between their still hugging bodies while blushing furiously. "I think…I think it got…crushed."

Realizing the close contact he initiated, he let her go. A faint blush grazed his cheeks as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "S-sorry, Hinata. I instinctively…" His words died down as he watched Hinata pick the now crushed box from the ground. The rectangular red box was flattened…literally.

"Oh no…Hinata's chocolates…I-I'm sorry, Hinata" Naruto said. "I hugged you too tight that it became…that." He sighed rather miserably and muttered to himself, "And I wanted to eat it too. But now, I can't. I ruined it."

Apparently, Hinata heard him since she smiled. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. I'll make it again if you want."

His eyes widened. "R-really?! You'll really do it?!" he asked incredulously.

Hinata shyly nodded her head. "If you want me to…"

"YES! Please, Hinata-chan!" Naruto begged and knelt to the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun, please stand up! Th-there is no need for that!" Hinata blushed in embarrassment as people's attention turned to them.

"I'll even buy the ingredients! Please!"

"I-I'll do it, Naruto-kun! Just please, stand up!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as he opened the door to his apartment. They had already bought what was needed for the chocolate. "C'mon in, Hinata."

"O-okay" she squeaked. Her heart was hammering at her chest. She was _very_ nervous. She was being invited inside Naruto's apartment…and by Naruto himself!

The both of them went straight to the kitchen. Naruto placed all they have bought on the counter and turned to Hinata. "I'll help. Just tell me what to do!" He grinned at her.

She blushed and nodded. "Then…Naruto-kun can heat the water placed in a pot."

"Got it!"

Minutes later, the chocolate mixture was almost finished.

"Hinata-chan, is this alright?" Naruto asked over his shoulder as he continued to stir the mixture in the pot.

Hinata walked towards him. She scooped a small amount of the mixture with a teaspoon and tasted it. "Hmm…it needs more sugar" she said in her soft voice.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Let me taste it." He reached over and gently grabbed her hand which held the teaspoon. He raised it to his lips and licked the utensil clean.

Hinata's face immediately turned beet red. Naruto doesn't realize how intimate he's being. And he's not even trying in making her heart beat fast!

"Hinata, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked as he eyed her worriedly.

She just shook her head.

"But you're red."

"I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She decided to change the subject by saying, "I-I'll add the sugar."

"No need, I like it like this" Naruto said with a satisfied smile.

"O-okay, if you say so…"

"What should I do next?"

"All we need to do is transfer it on a container. Then, freeze it."

After putting the chocolate mixture in a rectangular container that they bought, Naruto placed the chocolate on his freezer.

"And after, I can finally eat it! Thanks, Hinata!" he said.

"Y-you're welcome."

"Hey, Hinata, wanna share it with me?" Naruto offered.

She blushed. "E-eh?"

"C'mon. I mean, you made it. So, it's only fair to share it with you."

"O-okay…" she shyly nodded her head. The image of sharing chocolates with Naruto made her want to faint. But it was pleasant. "Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"W-why do you love chocolates?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Everybody loves chocolates. Don't you, Hinata?"

"Yes, but…what is it that you want in chocolates?"

"They're delicious and sweet!" Naruto looked at her for a moment and smiled. "In fact, Hinata-chan can be compared to a chocolate."

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?"

He grinned. "Hinata-chan is as sweet as a chocolate! And I like everything sweet!"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, I gotta go visit Iruka-sensei first. Hinata, stay here okay? I'll be back in a jiffy."

With that, Naruto was gone in a flash.

"Naruto-kun…likes me?"

She immediately disregarded the idea by shaking her head. Maybe he meant he liked her as a friend…right?

* * *

"_Hinata-chan is as sweet as a chocolate! And I like everything sweet!"_

"GAH! I must've looked like an idiot!" Naruto shouted as he walked down the street, making people look at him. "Making up an excuse to leave was just pretty stupid!"

Then, he stopped walking.

"I gotta tell her properly" he told himself. Naruto turned to walk back to his apartment.

As soon as he arrived, he found Hinata still in the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun, welcome back" she smiled at him.

He looked away and tried to hide his blush. "Er, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I like you"

There was a short pause. "Yes" she calmly said.

Naruto looked back at her, surprised by her reaction. She was still smiling at him, though her cheeks were sporting a pink blush.

"I…I understand Naruto-kun's way of…expressing…friendship" she said to him.

Hold the phone…

Did he just hear it right?

Naruto shook his head. "No, Hinata. I _like_ you" he tried again.

Hinata nodded her head. "I know."

He thought of shaking his head again but figured out that they would get nowhere. So, he tried a different route.

He slowly walked towards her.

Hinata instinctively took a step back. She wondered if something was wrong. Naruto suddenly got serious.

As soon as he reached her, he stood very close to her. _Too_ close. And before Hinata could look away, he held her chin and slowly raised her head to make her look at him.

His blue eyes…they held an emotion she couldn't decipher. What was he going to do?

Then, her question was answered.

Naruto leaned down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her, coaxed her to kiss him back.

But poor Hinata froze in her spot. Was Naruto…kissing her?

She felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her close.

Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! He was kissing her!

Hinata panicked. What should she do? Everything was spinning. She was on the verge of fainting.

Naruto stopped and looked at her seriously.

"_Have you already told Hinata?"_

"_Told her what, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Naruto, you know what I mean…"_

"_What? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Have you already told her…you love her?"_

"…_Not yet"_

"Hinata, I love you" he whispered to her.

She looked at him, wide-eyed. So this was what he meant. "Naruto-kun…"

"I'm serious!"

Hinata flashed him a warm smile. "I believe you, Naruto-kun. I love you, too."

"I know" he grinned. "Your confession to me almost cost you your life." He leaned down again and kissed her.

This time, Hinata placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. And she granted it rather eagerly.

After long moments of teasing and fighting for dominance, Naruto broke the kiss making Hinata look at him curiously.

He grinned at her. "I was right."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "About what?"

"Hinata is like a chocolate" Naruto smiled. "Because you taste sweet"

* * *

**A/N: BOO! BOO! Boo…boo…****Please don't hate me! I know it sucks ._. The feared "writer's block" contaminated me.**


End file.
